


Powder

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Outside, it's freezing.





	Powder

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble bingo card prompt " warm bed, cold day"

Luke doesn't need to look out the window to know the promised snow has arrived, the chill in the apartment tells him as much. Still, he peeks anyway and what he sees sends him straight back to a warm bed. 

But not a warm welcome because as he presses his body against Garcia's she pulls away with a yelp. "You're freezing," she informs him. 

"There's ten inches of powder out there." He pulls her back, nuzzling her neck, hands wandering. "Why don't we stay in bed all day and you can warm me up?" 

She sighs theatrically. "If I must..."


End file.
